Memories
by thedarkdoctorgirl
Summary: Sakura D Elga, one of the 12 Supernovas, loses her crew in Sabaody Archipelago.However, her strong personality is not being unnoticed by a certain pirate Captain.Well i can't say anything more now, if you want read the story and let me know if you like it or not.
1. Chapter first

**Hello! Well this the first time I'm publishing a story and I'm really excited. In addition, I'm a bit nervous if you like it or not so feel free to commend so as to let me know your opinion and ideas. Also, English is not my native language so if i have any grammar or syntax mistakes please don't hesitate to correct me. However, I would like to thank BloodyMarryMe who corrected my mistakes in this chapter and for her great help. One Piece of course is not mine but i own the oc and the extra characters. Thank you for your pantience and now Let's start with the first chapter :D.**

Dark. It was the only thing she could see inside this smelly and damp cage that she was kept in. * Damn it, not again,* she thought . She had definitely been in a worse situation than this before and fortunately she was strong and smart enough to find a solution and escape every time from those predicaments. Her neck was hurting so bad. She lifted her pinioned hands to touch a huge bomb collar ready to deflect with a wrong move. *Perfect,* she though. Likely, the ones that abducted her didn't know about her devil fruit abilities and didn't make her wear the seastone handcuffs . However, her beloved katana was missing from her waist "This will be a pain in the ass," she whispered "I have to take it back as soon as possible." She tried to remember how did she end up like this but the only memory that came to mind was a huge pain in her head and then everything went black.

The sound of boots approaching and the sudden light that came from the now open door, severed her thoughts.

"Number 115 Elga D. Sakura. Come with me, it's your turn." A man, who was probably one of the guards, ordered.

Elga looked up at the speaking man with pained eyes, which were hurt from the light, stood up and followed him patiently. On her way she tried to collect information about the place she was in and found out that she was kept in an auction house and she was going to be sold as a slave. * These humans are animals! They treat other people like some kind of objects,* she thought making an annoyed expression. *However, I have to keep my patience and stay silent; maybe something good will come out of it,* she continued.

While Elga was walking she saw a strange old man with long white hair and a scar over his one eye and near him was a scared mermaid with green hair, kept inside a huge globe of water. The old man looked interested in Elga and wished her good luck, and she ensured him with a nod.

The guard stopped walking and so did Elga.

"You had been quite a good girl, but unfortunately I can't remove your collar," the guard said with a sarcastic tone in his voice while looking at the huge bomb collar on her neck.

*Tsk...so annoying...my plan didn't work. So I have to do it the crazy way. At least we will have some fun!* Elga thought with a devilish smirk, while the man was checking something on the papers in his hands.

"Well, we have enough information on you so as to be sold with a satisfactory price, but I need to ask you some more questions."

"Tsk... whatever, go ahead"

"So…can you cook?"

"No."

"Can you sing?"

"No."

"Can you dance?"

"Hell no!"

"Hmm... can you clean?"

"..Naaaah"

"And what the hell can you do?"

"Hmm... lemmie think...What about sleeping and opening up people?" she answered giggling. "Yup! Sleep is a nice ability!"

"Tsk... come on slave, it's your turn," the guard barked, grabbing Elga on the shoulders tightly so as to lead her in the middle of the stage where a tall, weird man called Disco, as she had heard from other slaves, was standing. The guard left the stage and Disco inflated his chest with pride for finding such a nice 'item', before he began his speech.

"Now it's turn for number 115 ,Sakura D. Elga. This girl, as you can see, is extremely beautiful and can be a great opportunity for you as she has good knowledge of the medicine field. She could be your personal doctor and not a bad opponent in a swordsmanship match either, as she is quite knowledgeable about sword arts too," he said in one breath and stopped to look at the endowed girl near him with a big smirk on his lips.

"Now it's time to begin with the starting price of..." he started to say but the previous guard entered on the stage, screaming like a maniac.

"Disco-sama, Disco-sama, look at this wanted poster!"

Elga's lips created a huge smile and her eyes sparkled for a moment. *Now we are gonna have so much fun! * she thought.

Disco immediately took the wanted poster and a shocked expression replaced his previous smirk. He glanced a few times between the piece of paper in his hands and the girl standing next to him. Yes, it was definitely her. The name and the face were the same as on the wanted poster.

"Sakura D. Elga, captain of the Happy pirates. Is that really you?" He asked the girl, turning his head to face her.

"Fufufu , I don't know sir, you should tell me!" She answered, giggling, putting an air of innocence and a fake angelic expression on her face.

"Oh shit! Someone call the marines now!" he cried out, visibly scared.

...

Moments before, Trafalgar Law and his crew, the Heart pirates, were sitting at the bottom of the auction house, clearly bored.

"Hmm, captain why are we still here? About 2 hours have passed since we came in this auction house and there is nothing interesting," a polar bear and the first mate of the crew asked.

"Be patient Bepo," he answered with his calm voice. He had this feeling that something will happen that will snap him out of this boredom. And that moment arrived with the appearance of this mysterious girl called Elga on the stage.

"Captain, look at this girl, she is so scared that she can't even tell a word of opposition. At least the other slaves said something to protect themselves," the first mate of the Kid pirates commented.

"Yes, Killer, you are right. This bitch is definitely gonna crap her pants. Too bad for her, she is a quite a good looking one," the captain of the Kid pirates said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Then Law, who was sitting right in front of the other captain and the first mate, decided to interfere with the conversation.

"Mister Eustass-ya, why don't you observe this girl a bit better? You don't see the look in her eyes? She is surely having fun right now," he said with a smirk.

"Tsk," Kid said clearly annoyed by the comment of the previous captain.

When Trafalgar Law heard the speech of Disco, he believed that this girl was what he was waiting for and once again, one of those infamous smirks, which confirmed that his intuition was never wrong, took place on his lips. Trafalgar Law was the type of man that never liked to lose and would do anything for his plans to come true. When he had a goal to achieve, he would do it one way or the another and right now he wanted this girl on the stage to be one of his crewmembers. She would perfectly match his crew and she could be a great help for him to reach his goals in the future. All he knew about her was from the information of Disco's speech and that she was the newest member of the 12 Supernova. He didn't care that she had her own crew. He was surely going to make her join the Heart pirates.

"Oh shit! Someone call the marines, now!" The screams of Disco interrupted Law's thoughts, who now had turned his face to look at Kid with a 'what-was-I-saying?' smirk.

...

On the stage

"Oh well, let's get this party started!" Elga said with a crazy smile and dangerously sparkling eyes. She stood up calmly and wiped the dust from herself. "Firstly, cut the ropes and then go and bring me my katana and the bag, "she ordered Disco, completely unruffled.

Disco, who was trembling until now, suddenly found courage and straightened his back. "Shut up! You have no right to order me around, you filthy object. Now you are just a slave and you have to follow the orders of your master."

"Ok…then I guess I have to do it the wild way..." she said, breaking the ropes from her hands. "You called me a slave before... right? As I can see, the only thing that dissociates me and the other people who carry this title from you, is this bomb collar," she said with a pissed expression and turned to face the crowd. "So ladies and gentlemen... do you want to see a magic trick? Do you want to see how easily one of you can switch his position with a slave?...But first of all I need a volunteer ..." she continued looking at the tall man beside her.

"Hmm... what about you, Disco-sama?"Elga smiled at him and took a big step towards him. His face paled as Elga took a hold of his shoulders.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...too tense ...don't worry, I won't bite," she giggled.

"...I won't bite yet," she continued and a force suddenly passed through Disco. The bomb collar disappeared from Elga's neck and was placed on the neck of the said man instead.

"Now ,now... as a good slave that you are, go and bring me the things that you took, if you don't want your head to explode."

Disco stared at her in shock.

"What? You are still here? I don't have that much time to spend on shits like you so go and bring me my things!" She ordered.

"A-aa-alright," he stuttered and started running like a maniac.

Then suddenly, the doors of the auction house opened and the Straw Hat pirates came in with the first one to be their captain; Monkey D. Luffy.

"Cammie, we are here to save you!" He started screaming.

"Nyuuu, this is the bastard who is responsible for Cammie's kidnapping, he is the boss of this auction house." An octopus fishman called Hachi said, pointing at Disco who was now standing behind Elga with her things.

Then a 'Bang' was heard and everyone froze at the sight in front of them. The atmosphere went cold and all pirates and 'customers' stared wide eyed at Hachi who fell to the ground and was bleeding badly.

"Enough with this nonsense, you filthy pirates!" a Celestial Dragon shouted.

"Oh my God, the bleeding isn't stopping and Chopper isn't here!" A girl with short orange hair called Nami said, quite worried.

"I'm a doctor! I will take care of him. Wait! Disco, give me my bag." Elga offered and took her bag from Disco's hands.

While she was running to Hachi's side to see what she can do, the Celestial Dragon lifted his gun and prepared to shoot her, but Luffy's punch stopped him.

"This is for hurting my friend!" He shouted angrily and everyone stared at him with shocked faces once again.

The crowd started screaming and running panic-stricken towards the exit, emptying the auction house. Some of the women fainted while some people tried to save their lives by stepping on others or preparing their guns for a possible attack.

"Fufufu... this boy is so funny." Elga whispered and turned to Hachi.*Now, what do we have here? The bullet hit him in the stomach and the epithelium tissues in his sleek stomachic muscle needs surgery immediately, but it's very dangerous to move him. Alright, I'll do it here and now!* She took the scalpel, a piece of cotton and the iodine from her bag.

In the meantime, while Elga was doing her job, she didn't notice two grey eyes that were following her every move. Hachi had been shot at the place near Law's seat and because of that the captain of the Heart Pirates had the opportunity to test the medical abilities of the girl that he was interested in.*She is quite skilled,* he thought, with his hat shadowing his eyes and a big smile on his face.

When Elga finished, after sewing him and putting some more iodine on his wound, she wrapped him in clean bandages and gave Nami a tranquillizer because it was sure that he would hurt a lot in a few hours.

"Thank you sooo much! You are so cute!" Nami exclaimed, hugging Elga tightly.

"Y-you are welcome," she said back, trying to breath.

"Pirates, you are surrounded! Come outside slowly and put your weapons on the ground!" A Marine was heard all of sudden.

"Oh baby, this day is full of surprises!" She said with a huge smile and a childish look in her eyes.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a woman with dark blue hair and green eyes started screaming "What the fuck Elga? We were searching everywhere for you!"

"Uhmm... sumimasen, Monica-chan"

"Phff, never mind…we are used to it by now," she said rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I really think that you are not our Captain but just a lil kid who needs babysitting all the time," she added with an annoyed expression.

Elga bowed her head, clearly sad, and murmured once again 'sumimasen' with a gloomy aura surrounding her.

"Dah, come on, there is a bunch of marines outside who are waiting for us to kick their asses. Let's go and have some fun!" The first mate of the Happy Pirates said to cheer her up and Elga's expression changed in seconds, being replaced by a sadistic look, thirsty for 'fun'.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" she said and everyone else sweat-dropped from her sudden change in mood.

...

Elga, with the other three Captains in the auction house, stood up and started walking outside. Their steps were echoing throughout the big hallway as they left the inside while each of them prepared for what was waiting for them outside. The four Captains reached the doors, seeing millions of marines waiting for them.

"This will happen only in your dreams Straw Hat, the marines are mine!"

"No way Kid! You will not take all the fun!"

"Mugiwara-ya, Eustass ya, there is no reason to fight . The marines are mine!"

"Phffff... Boys!" Elga commented, rolling her eyes.

"Gomu gomu nooo…Gatling!" Luffy shouted and his elastic arms started sending punches towards the marines in front of him.

"Room," Law said calmly and a blue sphere enveloped him and a group of marines, as he unsheathed his nodachi and made some clear cuts in the air. "Shambles," he said and in the place where marines' heads should be, bombs appeared which exploded and took them down.

"Repel," the red-haired Captain shouted and all the marines' metal weapons stuck to his hand.

Elga started moving her index finger in circles.

"Muahahaha... bitch, you think that only with this shit you can take down the marines? I bet your Devil Fruit is as good as crap."

Immediately, an enormous whirlwind was created from her finger."Taiki-taiki wind attack!" She exclaimed and a tornado appeared which swept away the marines. They started screaming while it was breaking all of their bones and sent them flying. Half of them ended up colliding into other marines or got stuck in trees that were near the battlefield.

"Not that bad, heee?"She teased with a smirk, looking at Kid whose face now had the same color as his hair.

...

"Wait... aren't you Elga the whistle of death, also known as the female dark doctor ?"

"...Yes, and..?"

"Aren't you supposed to help the Navy? I mean, you are on our side right?" One of the marines, that Elga was currently sitting on, asked.

"This belongs to the past," she answered. This question left a bitter taste in her mouth and a mixture of anger and sadness showed on her young face as she remembered the past. However, Monica interrupted her thoughts, "Come on Elga, we must leave now! There is an Admiral and a Shichibukai on Sabaody."

"Oh...ok, is everything ready?"

"Yes, everything."

"Nice, then let's go."

...

Not more than an hour had passed since Elga and the Happy Pirates met Bartholomeo Kuma. Trafalgar Law and his crew were having a difficult time fighting him and the Kid Pirates were already gone, leaving the Hearts to fend for themselves.

"Do you need any help?",Elga offered, taking a fighting pose with her katana.

"Sure miss Sakura-ya."

"Oh please, just Elga is fine. I want to believe that you have observed that Kuma is not a human but a cyborg, right?"

"Of course, Elga-ya. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yes, I think I have a plan. Well I saw the thing you did back there with those dudes' heads and I was thinking if you could send me on top of him. Is this ok?"

"Yes, of course," he said and lifted his hand to create his room. He shouted "Shambles" and Elga found herself on the head of the Shichibukai. She came closer to his ear and whispered "Kuma, I'm very sorry but i have to turn you off. I'm now a pirate and I have to leave for the New World. "Then she got lost inside his curly black hair to find the place on his neck where the control system was so as to type the code and shut him down.

"Yes! Here it is!" She typed the code but nothing happened.

"Oh shit! That old man must have changed the number of the code again! Now how am I supposed to stop him?" She murmured through her teeth.

"It tickles me, meca" Kuma lifted his hand and took her out of his hair, the held her in his enormous palm and began searching the algorithm of the information about the person in front of him. 'ing' 'ing' ing' 'locked'.*Elga D. Sakura, it's a friend but master said I have to do something.* He thought and put her down on the ground, holding her down in order for her not to escape.

"Kuma, let me go! You don't recognize me? Let me go, damn it!" Elga screamed.

"I can't, it is master's order, meca."

"That's bullshits, let me go!"

"I'm sorry, I can't, meca." With his free hand, Kuma went to touch Monica.

"MONICA RUN! HE WILL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!"

"Aaaa, no, he is fast! Elga, help meee!" She shouted before; 'puf', she disappeared.

"KISUKO, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

"Aaaaa , Elga noooo!" He shouted as well. Somewhere in Sabaody a bubble burst.

"Kuma please let me go! Why are you doing this? Please no!" She cried while Kuma was directing his hand towards Kuroko.

"I won't let you take me too, you shity tin!" He jumped into the air to make a clear cut with his katana but Kuma it had no effect.

"NOOOOOOO!" Elga screamed and burst into tears. "Nooo just let Sillia go! Don't take Sillia too!"

"Elga! I can't move my legs! I can't run! Help me, please! Help meee!"Sillia cried, while another bubble burst in the air.

Sillia was the last one. When it was all finished, Kuma let go of Elga.

"Why Kuma? WHY?" She started screaming like a maniac with her knees touching the ground and her hands hiding her face. Hot tears were warming her pale face as they ran like a river out of her eyes. She stood up and unsheathed her katana, jumping high in the air. With confidence, a sword in her two hands and a heart full of pain and disappointment for not protecting her crew, she directed it towards Kuma. He simply opened his mouth and hit her with a beam, making Elga fall on the ground, badly hurt both physically and mentally.

...

In the meantime, while Elga was losing her crew one by one ,Trafalgar Law was watching this scene in a quite satisfied mood. *Perfect,* he thought. *Now I only have to wait for the right moment to take her with us,* he added with one of those infamous smirks.

"Captain, look! Borsalino Kizaru is here, we must leave immediately!" Bepo started screaming, flailing his big fuzzy hands in the air.

*Bepo is right, we must leave. She is badly injured from Kuma's beam so she can neither fight nor go anywhere and Kizaru will probably take her. The next time we meet, she will accept my invitation.*

"Let's go Bepo," he ordered and ran to the yellow submarine.

...

Borsalino was now putting seastone handcuffs on Elga.

"Oooo, it's nice to see you again Elga-san. Don't you think?"

"Tsk," she answered, spitting blood from her mouth.

End of first chapter~

Well.. I hope you liked it. I also need to inform you that I'll probably publish the chapters a bit late because I have too much study for school as these two years are the most important for my life and my enter in the medicine school. If you want to contact with me, I have profile in chatango, kik , I'm talking in the One Piece chat and of course always through next time hope you are well :D.

*Don't forget to commend~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hellooo! How are you my beloved readers? Hope you are doing fine. Well I want to thank all of you who comment my chapter very much as you just can't understand the extremelly happiness i felt when i read when i saw that you favored and followed my story from the first chapter i was over the moon.I want also to thank especially once again BloodyMarryMe who helped me again for proofreading this chapter too.I don't own One Piece as everyone i think but I do own the oc and the extra Let's continue with the second chapter :D Yayyy**_

The combination of whistling of the cold wind and the sound of wolves howling created a deadly atmosphere that a human being couldn't stand. However, somewhere in that frozen valley there was someone who resists the sweet invitation of death.

" _'Pant' _I have to _'cough'_ continue!.. I must save him!" A boy lying on the snowy ground said, going against the temptation of throwing himself in the mercy of death.

"What? You want to save someone? Jahahaha, so stupid! You better look yourself in the mirror first and then talk again about saving others!" Said a prisoner with a thick beard and long, messy hair that reached down to his shoulders, as he continued to laugh hysterically. "In a sea of flames, you climb on the heads of the people around you to survive. When you run into a monster, you throw the guy next to you as bait while you get the hell out of there. Start worrying about others and you are as good as dead."

Then out of the blue, somewhere in the depth of the 'Frozen Hell' a scream was heard.

"Straw Hat, I'm here to save you! In the name of friendship!" The shouts of this mystery man echoed through the whole 'Level 5' as he walked closer to the cell where all the prisoners were kept.

"Hey, check it out! There is someone there!" The same prisoner as before said, showing with his index finger to the direction where the figure of the man was peeking.

"That's no prisoner... Doesn't look like staff either." Another man, similar to the previous one, observed.

"Oi...you there! Who are you? You are not from here!" A man with short red curly hair shouted, standing up from the place he was resting so as to see the weird man better.

A few minutes passed when the features of a wretched and badly wounded man with a funny face came into view. He seemed carried away by his thoughts as his only concern right now was to save his friend instead of getting out of this Hell.*Sure, we've never actually met, but Iva-san has caused a number of miracles in the past... I have faith that this time will be no different! If there is truly no antidote to this poison, then you are the only one who can save him... Right now...!* The strange man made a worried expression but immediately, with a strong determination in his eyes and confidence in his soul, stepped right in front of the cells.

"Oi! You there... Who the fuck are you?" The previous prisoner with the red hair asked, observing him from head to toe with a frown in his face.

"You are a prisoner right? How did you manage to escape from jail?"

"Yes, I'm a prisoner... Please tell me quickly... Is there a man called Emporio Ivankov?"

"Hahaha, and why should I tell you?" The said prisoner asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Because..." the strange man started to say but tears invaded his eyes as the memories of the incident a few hours ago came like a nightmare in his mind. He knew that his friend was in this situation because of him. Because he ran away without looking back at him. He let him fight Magelan alone, risking his life for his friends while the only thing he could do was to run away. His chest was filled with remorse.* If only I was stronger so I could help him,* he thought, clenching his fists tightly and lowering his gaze.

"Because... I must save my friend!"

"Huh? And why do you want to save this man so badly? You must be really crazy!" The man said, gesturing at the unconscious boy behind him.

"I can't leave him to die like this... I owe him", he whispered with trembling lips.

"Tsk...That's bullshit. Look, I'll give you a piece of advice. Forget that crap... When you are in this place, you're best off thinking about your own hide .If you decide to save someone in Impel Down...keep in mind it inevitably means your death."

"I don't care... He saved my life and I left him to fight alone . No! I owe him and I'm gonna find this Emporio-guy and save his life. Now tell me where is he!"

"Tsk...So annoying... Maybe I'll tell you if you give me the keys...I think it's quite fair," the man said stressing the last word with a sarcastic tone.

"Alright...here you are."

"Jahaha... nice nice... You see that forest over there? There is a strange man appearing from over there from time to time. I'd say it's worth a look...," he answered happily, unlocking the cuffs.

"Ok... Thank you very much..!" The other said back, bowing his head to show his gratitude and carrying his friend on his back to begin the search where the previous prisoner suggested.

Suddenly, he stopped walking as he sensed a dangerous aura coming from an isolated jail somewhere behind him.

"What's with this aura," he questioned himself as he turned his head to the direction where the strange feeling was coming from. Sweat appeared on his brow as he decided to walk a little closer to the dark cell until he was standing right in front of the mysterious person. He couldn't see clearly from the darkness inside, but it was obvious the kneeling figure was responsible for that aura. He found it hard to recognize the person but the hearing of blood-drops falling on the ground and the smell of freshly ripped flesh made him shudder.

"Fufufu... are you scared of me, sir?", the dark form asked.

The man's throat suddenly became parched and he found it difficult to swallow. "Who are you?" He questioned with wide eyes.

"Fufufu... you are very funny, sir," the voice comment.

"We will make a deal... Ok? You will help me escape from here and I'll help you find what you are searching for. What do you think?" The voice added, clearly amused.

"How do I know that you will not kill us?" He questioned, with sharp eyes.

"You don't know that!" The voice answered back and the man thought that he saw a glance in the figure's eyes for a moment there.

"So how do you expect me to free you?" He questioned again, with an even darker look.

"Fufufu... you are a really funny one sir!"

The man looked at the figure in disbelief, once again deep in his thoughts. Something inside was telling him to free this person, but the other half of himself was against this decision.*To be in Level 5 he must be really strong. So he will be a great help for me and Luffy-sama. However, there is always the possibility that he'll betray and kill us while we are in weak. But still, this voice... I'm totally sure that I have heard this voice somewhere before. What am I supposed to do now?...*. A few minutes passed and the man didn't break eye contact even once with the mysterious person in front of him.*Yosh! I got it... if I don't take off his cuffs ... he will not be that dangerous so me and Luffy-sama couldn't beat him,* he decided and put the boy, who he was carrying all this time on his back, to rest against the wall.

"Ok... I will free you," the man said and shaped a key with his index finger before putting it inside the lock. With a 'clack', the cell was open. The gate grated on its hinges as the man tried to open it and nodded to the figure to signal for them to come out.

"Thank you very much sir... Be sure that I'll not break my promise," the form said while bowing its head.

Slow footsteps and blood dripping on the floor were heard as the figure approached closer to the light, where the funny man was standing.

Now its facial and body characteristics started coming into view. Chocolate colored long hair, dark brown, almond shaped, big eyes, cherry colored sensuous lips and a well-built tall body popped out of the dark.

"But... I know you! You are the girl from the wanted poster; Elga the whistle of death!" The funny man recognized the girl in front of him with a shocked expression.

"Fufufu... you are right sir... but here I must ask you to forgive me as your wanted poster must have eluded my observation and I don't know your name," she answered with an innocent smile reaching all the way to her ears.

"Oh, yes of course... the name is Bon Clay... nice to meet you Elga-san," he said back giving his hand in order to make a handshake. Elga pretended to give her own hand back, but when Bon Clay's was about to touch hers she jerked it back. "HAHAHA! Leave it for another time dude!" She laughted hysterically and Mr 2 sweat-dropped.

"Ok Ok ... now can you take these off me?" Elga lifted her cuffed hand to show her state and to sweep away her tears of laughter.

"...Sorry but I can't do this... yet. I need to have perfect confidence in you until I give you the key. You see, I can't risk our lives..."

"Tsk! Don't tell me you take seriously the things I told you previously?"

"Well as I said... I can't risk our lives..."

"Just say you are a chicken...," she murmured, clicking her tongue once more in annoyance."

"Hmm? Did you say something Elga-san?"

"I said that I can understand your decision...," she answered, raising her voice a bit to emphasize her point.

Bon Clay looked at her with a suspicious glance, not believing her words, but decided to let it go after a heavy sigh.

"At least I must be grateful for helping me get out of this awful jail," she added with a honest look in her dark brown orbs, putting the hands to her sides and bowing her head to clarify her gratitude.

"It's fine...come on, we should go now. We don't have much time," he anwered and glance back at Luffy before putting him on his back again. Elga nodded in agreement and started walking, but didn't see the rock in front of her as she stumbled over it and end up with her face buried in the thick snow.

"...Elga-san... Are you alright?" Bon Clay asked, sweat-dropping at the scene in front of him.

"Vevething 's fine!" She ensured him, raising her thumb while her face was still buried in the snow.

...

They have been walking for hours where the previous prisoner had shown Bon Clay to search. However, as much as they were searching, nothing seemed to come out of it as there was no sign of this man called Emporio Ivankov.

"This man back there have had tricked you... I don't think a logical man would decide to live in this part of Level 5. I mean, he should be completely crazy to do such a thing," Elga shouted in order to reach Bon Clay's ears. The forceful wind of the gale didn't help the development of a conversation between the pair and that's why after so many hours of searching and no result she thought to drop this line on the table so as to think for another solution.

"My intuition tells me to follow this path... have faith... we will find him!" Mr 2 said back.

'...have faith...'. This sentence echoed through Elga's head for a few minutes. 'Faith'. When was the last time she felt the warmth of this word in her gut? It wasn't that she didn't trust her crew or all the other people that stood by her side these past years. It was just this tiny thorn that always reminded her of the revenge she swore a long time ago. Yes, it was this incident, this person that deleted faith from her soul. A small teardrop fell from her eye and got frozen like a transparent diamond before it reached the white ground.

"Elga-san... you are crying!? Are you alright?"

"What are you are asking, baka? Of course I'm fine and I'm not crying. It's just because of this annoying wind," she answered, wiping her tears away with her hand.

"By the way... this blizzard is too strong even for me."

Bon Clay turned his head to face her with a questioning expression.

"Oh ya right, I haven't told you... I come from North Blue and on my island blizzards are something common for us, so it's weird that I'm getting affected so much."

"I see..."

"Well it is becoming stronger by every passing minute. So we need to take refuge in this slope with trees over there or we will end up like ice cubes," she suggested, showing the direction with her index finger. "The tree branches will stop the wind and we will not feel the cold so much."

"You are right. Let's go."

...

Only a few minutes passed before the three pirates reached the steep gradient with the trees.

"Now we should be a bit safer," the girl commented while trying to warm her hands with her breath.

"Yes, you were right; the branches are slowing down the wind... However, we must be really careful with these frozen icicles on the pines, they seem really sharp so who knows what will happen if one of them accidentally falls down."

"Argh... shit!"

"What happened?"

"My hair got caught up in the twigs... Argh... I can't untangle them... Tsk, why are all these things happening to me?" She yelped, jerking at her hair. "Look, we are in a hurry. The blizzard will become stronger and even these trees will not be capable of easing the wind. I suggest you go on and I will catch up with you when I finish with this... Argh... shit!"

"Ok... Are you sure you will be fine?"

"Of course... Argh... baka!" She yelled and Bon Clay started walking ahead, checking for one last time on Elga with a doubtful look in his eyes.

"Tsk, how am I supposed to untangle my hair now?" She asked herself while grabbing her at hair and jostling the trunk of the pine with her feet. Then suddenly a _'clatch'_ was heard and the branch broke, making Elga roll across the slope, sweeping everything along and creating a huge avalanche.

Not much time passed before Bon Clay heard the noise of an enormous amount of snow approaching behind his back. He turned his head and, for the nth time that day, sweat-dropped at the sight of Elga who had indeed 'caught up' with them, screaming while she swept him along the way and carried him off in the snowy mess.

...The three pirates remained buried in the snow for quite some time until strange howling started sounded far away from them, deep inside the white forest. However, Elga's Kenbunshoku Haki was telling her that they need to get the hell away out of this place as soon as possible. Her torso was completely buried under the snow while her legs were lifted in the air. After some time of much effort, she managed to free her hands and then her head which had been stuck under the cold. Momentary, she stopped to look at the direction where the howling was coming from.

"They are getting closer, we need to hurry," she murmured to herself and started digging around the snow to find the other two pirates.

"Tsk... where are you? Oh, here you are~!" She chimed cheerfully, grabbing Bon Clay's hair. Next was Luffy who was located somewhere near those two.

*Hmm... they are unconscious and badly injured. They will not be capable of fighting in this state and with those cuffs and my katana missing, it will be a small problem,* she started thinking, looking around for something that she could use as a weapon, but nothing seemed to satisfy her. "Well I could open my cuffs with Haoshoku Haki but it isn't so strong yet. Besides, I made an agreement with Bon-san that he'll free me when he's completely certain... so I can't break my promise," she thought out loud, resting her chin in her hands. "Hmm...Then I can't do anything but wait for these shitty wolves to come here. I still have my martial arts to kick their assess anyway," she added before sitting on the ground with her hands crossed.

...

Not much time passed before the first couple of wolves came into view.

"So I was right... that dude back there tricked Bon-san. He sent us right into the wolves' den," she said, releasing some of her Haki and taking a fighting pose.

The whole pack had been gathered in the glade where the avalanche had brought the three pirates. One wolf with a look thirsty for blood dared to start the fight, jumping high in the air so as to land on its prey in front of him, but Elga's kick sent it flying into other wolves, taking them down. However, the other wolves didn't seem to be scared of her as one of them decided to continue the fight, jumping high for the same purpose as the previous one. Elga then simultaneously jumped high, locking the wolf's head between her legs and turning in the air forcefully as she threw it right on the ground under her. The wolf's head got stuck in the deep snow as a result. More wolves made their move, running towards her side, but Elga, with a pissed and annoyed expression on her face, landed on her feet and tried to focus on her Haki as she released a big amount of it so as to take down half of the wolves. That's when she understood that she made a wrong decision. She had only succeeded in increasing the exhaustion and pain in her body as the starving wolves didn't seem to desert the fight.

"Don't tell me you decided to go wild on your own!" Bon Clay said suddenly, taking a fighting pose near her.

"Well I don't remember you telling me that you needed a special invitation for the party. You can join the dance if you want but if you make things more troublesome, I can't save your ass too. So I suggest you to go and sit back like a good kid," she answered back with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I need to inform you that I can take care of myself, Elga-san."

"Good for you, Bon-san."

Quite some time passed with these two punching, kicking and sending the wolves flying, but the pack seemed endless as the beaten ones kept getting up and joining the fight again.

"What the hell's _'pant'_ with these _'pant'_ wolves? I bet the Marines must have tricked us. These _'pant'_ animals are not wolves, but _'pant'_ some kind of wild cats. They definitely have seven lives," Elga commented.

"I _'pant'_ agree with you. They are _'pant'_ quite troublesome... Argh! It bite me!"

"Bon-san! Argh! Shitty wolves!" She yelled, kicking another wolf.

The situation was been extremely difficult as the wolves increased in number. They were biting and scratching the two pirates, while Elga and Bon Clay tried to protect themselves and Luffy. Out of the blue, when they began to realize there was a possibility of death, Luffy woke up and took down all the wolves with a strong wave of Haki.

However this wave affected the tired bodies of the two pirates that were fighting all this time, so as a result they, too, fell unconscious. The snow covered their bodies as they fell asleep in the sweet hug of angels.

...

"Hmm... I should take them from here before they get frozen. He will be very interested in them."

_**End of chapter~**_

_**Sooo this is the end. I really hope you liked it and don't forget to comment so as to let me know how was it.**_

_**Also i would like to ask Guest if she is commenting the OP chapters in Mangastream cuz i think i saw you there and I'm talking in the forum too sometimes.**_

_***Don't forget to comment***_

_**Till next time, bye bye :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy New Year everyone :D. I'm so sorry for being so late but I faced quite some difficulties the past month as I couldn't use my good hand too much, I had a bunch of exams and tests to take and I had also to make my laptop fixed. Anyway, I got a brilliant present from my big bro this year; key rings with Luffy :3. What about you? Well Impel Down arc was toooo long so I had to cut it and I just summed up that places with no many details. If you don't like something please review so as to let me know and fix it. As everyone I think I don't own One Piece but I do own Sakura D Elga and the extra characters. Something that I didn't mention in the other chapters is that this fanfiction is rated T for bad language and violent scenes, but I believe it's quite obvious. So Let's continue with the next chapter yayy ;D.**_

*Hmm, what's with this warmth? It feels so nice! And I can hear laughing. It doesn't seem like we are in the forest, but if we are not then... where are we? The only thing I remember is Luffy-san releasing a huge wave of Haki and then everything went black. That's right, Luffy-san!* Bon Clay shot open his eyes with a shocked expression on his face. He was laying on the floor of a room full of pirates and other kinds of criminals that seemed to enjoy themselves as they didn't stop singing, eating and competing in drinking contests.

Then out of the blue, the curtains of something that looked like a stage in the middle of the room started to open, revealing a dark figure that was standing in the center of it. The lights in the background turned on, creating a shadow where the mystery figure was standing and making it more difficult for Bon Clay to decipher who this person was.

"Did you sleep well, Candy Boy? No, Mr.2 Bon Boy," the dark figure said, grabbing the microphone that was placed in front of him.

"What? Why do you know my name," Bon Clay questioned before rising from his spot to come closer to the stage.

The mystery man started stamping his foot rhythmically on the wooden ground, giving a signal to the orchestra, that was located somewhere in the bottom of the stage, to begin the music. "Mmmm? You've done well... going through Impel Down's sewers you took 'The path that doesn't exist' and you arrived... at the Prisoners' Pradise! Nfufufu, we've got everything your heart could desire; liquor, weapons, games and most importantly... Freedom! Mmm?...Yes, yes the guards were certainly busy today. 'Prisoners are disappearing', 'They've been dragged to Hell' or so they say. But in truth…they are all here! Nfufufu ...This is not Hell. Fufu ...if you have to say, it is the Okama's World, an underground world. Welcome to Impel Down Level 5.5, the prisoners' secret garden!" The man sang, carrying away with his music all the other prisoners who were having fun either dancing all together by holding each other's shoulders or singing the cheerful song with him.

"Ahhh! New Kama Land," everyone shouted in unison while raising their bottles in the air.

"What's with this pervert gathering," the familiar soft voice of a certain pirate girl snapped out Bon Clay from his shock.

He turned his head to face Elga, who must have just woken up as she tried to sweep away the sleepiness from her eyes by rubbing them with her hands. Examining her one more time, a picture of a little kid came to Bon Clay's mind; a child that had just gotten up from her bed, with her cheeks still red and that innocent, angelic expression on her face. However, the only difference that separated Elga from a child was that instead of holding a teddy bear, there was a bottle of beer placed in her hand, displaying her true pirate nature.

"Kyaa! Queen Iva!" All the prisoners shouted and some of them ran to help the man on the stage that was losing his balance.

"Queen Iva, are you alright? You seem pale..."

"It's nothing important. It is just anemia, probably because of the lack of iron in the organism," Elga tried to relieve the prisoners with a-matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"Could you be... Iva?" Bon Clay asked with hope in his eyes.

"Ohh my! You've heard of me!"

"Yes, I heard that you can achieve miracles. Please save my friend!"

"N~fufufu, you mean Mugiwara Boy?"

"Yes, I beg you, save him," he said, falling on his knees to beg him.

"Oy, oy Candy Boy, calm down... I never said I can do anything. Indeed there are rumors from other Candies, but that doesn't mean I'm capable of saving your friend. I mean...," he was about to finish the sentence, but an entrance of a brutal man with a muscular body interrupted him.

"Emporio Ivankov! I heard you used to be the Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom... 15 years ago... my father was the king of my country, but after he went there... he came back as an Okama! It ruined my country and family! I have royal blood running through my veins, but I was forced into piracy! I never dreamed I'd find you here! I may have fallen from grace, but I will take my revenge right now!" The muscular man screamed in anger. He was holding an enormous canon and after his speech, he started running towards Iva, ready to kill him.

"Aaaa! He is serious," Emporio shouted back.

"Queen Iva, be careful! He seems dangerous," all the other prisoners warned simultaneously, like a chorus.

"N~fufufu... I was just kidding my dear Candies! 'Death Wink'!" He simply closed his eye and winked at the muscular man, creating a huge blow which sent his opponent flying. Then, Emporio Ivankov jumped high in the air and landed in front of his enemy, transforming his nails into big injections to stick them into the other's ribs. The poor man left a cry of agony when his body started taking the shape of a more curvaceous one. A few seconds passed for the man before he snapped out of his confusion and realized that his muscles and well-built body got replaced by a fragile and more attractive one. In his chest a couple of well-developed breasts appeared and his waist changed into hypnotizing hips, capable of driving insane any male in the world.

"What have you done to me?" He shrieked with a female, gentle voice completely opposite of the former brutal one.

"It's the 'Emporio Female Hormons' my Candy... I suggest you get along with your new body because there is no changing it back. N~fufufu."

"I'm completely shamed... how am I supposed to clear my family's name now," he mumbled to himself after standing up and beginning to walk to the exit. But when he was about to cross the doors he stopped, tightening his free fist while he tried to block the view of his now exposed breasts with his other hand. "I will return someday, Emporio Ivankov, to take my revenge... And then I will take it," he shouted, finally exiting through the door.

"Wow! That was weird," Elga commented, chewing a chicken's leg and drinking a newly opened bottle of beer as the previous one was already finished. All this time, she was sitting in the corner, enjoying the show.

"N~fufufu, no one has the right to provoke me like that, but as I said before Mr.2 Bon Boy...," he started to say while approaching Mr.2 slowly and revealing his face to a better view.

That's when Elga found the opportunity to observe him a bit better with her hawk-like big eyes that never left even the simplest detail go unnoticed or unexamined. Even if her always bored look gave the impression that this girl didn't give a fuck about anything in the world around her, in reality she would examine thoroughly and silently everything that provoked her interest. And now Emporio Ivankov's ability was one of these cases. She was already daydreaming about those marvelous experiments she would start once she finally reunites with her separated crew, in her comfortable chair of her infirmary. Now she was thinking about it again as she missed the long hours she used to spend in that specific place of her ship even if it was only a few minutes of rest from her always-so-noisy crew, as she would dive deep in her thoughts about medical subjects and enjoy her cup of coffee. She was looking forward to returning to that private paradise of hers and beginning the experiments on her newly-found idea; to create hormones that can transform a male body into a female's and vice versa. So she straightened her back to ease her pain and gazed at the former Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom with interest.

He, she or it as Elga found it difficult to choose, had a unique appearance. She wasn't surprised since Emporio Ivankov was an Okama after all. As all the other prisoners, he was wearing fishnets and underwear plus various accessories which differed from the ones on other prisoners. Also Queen Iva had a huge head and a purple afro.

He was standing in front of Bon Clay at the moment, talking with him about Luffy's situation.

"Fufufu... I've done everything I could... now it's his body's choice whether he will give up the fight or not."

Bon Clay just hummed in response and came closer to the room where Luffy was kept in. The said pirate captain's screams could be heard through the whole Impel Down as his body was trying to destroy Magellan's poison.

"LUFFY-SAN, YOU CAN DO IT! I KNOW YOU CAN!" Mr.2 started screaming and this continued for hours.

...

Hours passed before Luffy broke the doors and rushed in, jumping on the food like he hadn't eaten for ages. After that he learned about Bon Clay, who was now laying unconscious on the floor, and Elga. Luffy went to thank her when a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"Hey! I remember you! You were that girl back at Sabaody! What are you doing here?"

"Fufufu... of course, and that should be my line Luffy-san."

"Well I came here to save my brother, Ace."

"Fire Fist Ace is your brother?!"

"Hihihi, yes we grew up together back there in an island of East Blue."

"That's quite some information! And you came all the way here alone?"

"Well I have good friends, after all, who are willing to help me."

*He passed through five Levels only to save his brother. He must really love him. I wish I could do something like this for you too... sister,* her eyes softened for a while as she thought of the memory of her sibling and the long gone moments they had together. "Luffy-san... I will help you save your brother!"

"That's awesome!" He answered with a bright face.

"Iva-san, are you going to escape? Bon-chan came down here because he wanted to help you. If so, could you tell me where Ace is?"

"What are you saying? Bon Boy came here to help me? N~fufufu, is that so...? That's pretty cute. I appreciate the thought, but it's not the time to escape just yet. We know what the situation is out there...the conflict between marines and pirates will certainly impact the world greatly. But that man will not make his move yet. The man pulling the strings behind all the Revolutionaries in the world, my compatriot... 'Dragon The Revolutionary'!"

"Oh you mean my Dad?"

"Yes, that's right. When your Dad marches his army, I will escape from here and once again throw myself into this world's flow. If I recklessly tried to escape right now, they would just capture me again out there."'

One...

Two...

Three...

"DAD!? ARE YOU JOKING AROUND!? YOU ARE DRAGON'S SON? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE HAD ONE!"

*Dragon is his Dad? No wonder he managed to survive until now. And this will...*, Elga thought with wide eyes but immediately she returned into her previous bored expression, not letting anyone notice this change.

"If it's like that, I can't leave one of my compatriots' son to die in a place like this. I will come with you to help you, Mugiwara boy!"

"Hihihi, thank you very much Iva-chan."

"Get ready my beloved Candies! We are starting a revolution!"

"Aaaah, Queen Iva!"

"Inazuma!" Emporio Ivankov called the name of the man who was standing by his side and waiting for his orders.

"This is the Candy who saved you from the wolves." Inazuma bowed his head and so did Luffy and Elga, showing him their gratitude. He had a rather strange appearance, as everyone else, but his was different from all the other prisoners. His long coat that reached to his ankles was half orange- half white colored and so was his hair. He was also holding a glass of wine that never seemed to get empty.

"Inazuma! Get everything ready! We are escaping from this Hell!"

"As you wish Queen Iva."

...

Quite some time passed with those four kicking marines' asses either using their Devil Fruit abilities or using martial arts and swordsmanship. Elga found on her way her beloved bag and katana which was now resting at her waist. It was safely locked in a room full of other weapons that belonged to other prisoners. However, except in this incident, Lady Luck had no intention of helping them out. When they reached Level 6, a bad surprise was waiting for them.

"What do you mean 'he is not here'?" Emporio Ivankov asked a poor prisoner who had witnessed the scene, shaking him violently. He was clearly annoyed by this realization.

"I-I mean that they came and t-took him quite some time a-ago. I heard something a-about taking him to Marineford to execute him, b-but I'm not sure. Please spare my life!" The prisoner tried to answer as best as he could with a trembling voice.

"It is clear...," Elga commented and everyone turned their heads to face the said pirate girl. "Ace is nothing special to them... he is just a bait to lure and catch the bigger fish like Whitebeard. They know that he would never leave one of his sons to die so that's the only way to attract him into their trap. The most ironic thing of all is that Whitebeard is well informed about this trap... but even so, he is still willing to sacrifice his life for his son. On the other hand, marines know that he already knows so they will be armored to the teeth in order to make their plan come true."

Everyone was staring silently at Elga for good 5 minutes before someone spoke.

"That's some theory about what's going on Elga Candy, but you sound very sure..."

"Believe me... I know better than anyone else how these pieces of shit think."

"And why Ace? Why did the bait have to be Ace?"

"It just happened to be like that Luffy-san. When Blackbeard won the fight between him and your brother and gave him to the marines, they took this opportunity and prepared this plan. Blackbeard doesn't care about whether they will award him for this or consider him a threat. He only wants Whitebeard's Devil Fruit and to see his greatest enemy die pathetically. That's why Luffy-san, I need to warn you not to act emotionally when you meet him. You need to keep your concentration to reach your goal which is to save your brother." With this Luffy nodded at her, showing that he understood what she wanted to say... or at least that was how it seemed to be.

"Then I think we should leave this to Whitebeard. That man is very strong... I know he will save Ace Candy."

"No!"

"Don't be a fool Luffy-san! This will be a war between the strongest powers in the world! Do you know how strong the marine admirals and vice admirals and the Shichibukai are? How many lives do you think you have?"

While Emporio Ivankov and Luffy were arguing, they didn't sense the two shocked orbs that were following straw hat boy's every move. *I can't believe it! This isn't the kind of place just anyone can get into, not even in one or two life times! He really survived the five Hells?*

"If I give up now, I will regret it forever! I'm going!"

"You are not going anywhere, Luffy-san, if we don't get out of this floor first," Inazuma said.

"Hmm guys, I think this will be a liiil' bit difficult... Look there!" Elga pointed at the direction where their only exit was.

"Oh no! They are closing the lift's gate! Run! We have to reach it before the gate closes completely," Iva ordered and everyone started running. However, as we said, Luck didn't want to show her cooperative face today as they didn't manage to reach the gate on time.

"Hahaha, we fell into their trap for good!" An amused Elga said.

"Why the Hell are you laughing? Don't you understand the seriousness of our position?" The Okama Queen barked back.

"Oh shut up! Take a chill pill dude! There is no way these party poopers will catch us."

"And why are you so sure?

"Marines can't think that much."

"That's no...," Iva started to say, but a mysterious voice interrupted him.

"She is right! Marine traps are not the problem... you only need to create a satisfactory plan and that's all. If you take me with you I can help you get away from here. I'm begging you! I will definitely be of use! Ace... I've known him since he joined the Whitebeard pirates. He's told me plenty about his little brother! I want to save Ace! Please give me a good place to die," the previous man who observed Luffy, said.

"You know... Ace?"

"Yes, Luffy-san, please take me with you!"

"Ok guys, I suggest you stop the weepies and get back to the party... they are letting in sleep gas," Elga's amused voice threw them back into reality.

"Inazuma Candy! Free the Boy over there."

"As you wish, Queen Iva." He transformed his arms into huge scissors, cutting the cage where the previous man was kept in.

When the man came in a better view, everyone gasped.

"H-he is Shichibukai Jimbei!" Inazuma observed as the whale Fishman came closer to them.

"That's right. I'm in your debt, Luffy-san."

"Hihihi, it's ok if you know Ace. Now let's go save him!" The reckless boy yelled and ran towards the direction of the gas.

"Baka, don't breath it in!" Elga shouted, but it was too late as Luffy had already fallen asleep. "Tsk... seriously, this boy...!" She had to mutter again, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Just wait a lil' bit till I try something."

Elga lifted her hands and her fingers become invisible as they connected with the air in the atmosphere. She shouted 'Rufus' and the sleep gas got absorbed in an instant by her fingers.

"Fufufu, I didn't know I could do this!"

"You've got quite an interesting ability there, Elga-san."

"Thank you very much Jimbei-san, but I think we should start thinking of a way to get out of here."

"I think I can help with that," another mysterious voice was heard from an isolated jail somewhere behind them.

"I know this voice!" Luffy, who had just woken up, said while walking near that specific jail. "Crocodile."

"Long time no see, Luffy, don't ya think? How about you free me, and who knows, maybe I'll be of use to you."

"You bastard! You destroyed Vivi's kingdom and you are asking me to help you?"

"Hahaha, well I can't resist the temptation of watching Whitebeard die."

"Bastard!" Luffy prepared his arm to punch him, when he felt Iva holding his shoulder.

"Mugiwara Boy, think straight! He is one of the Shichibukai too. Do you know what a great help he could be?"

"I don't care, he..."

"Don't you want to save your brother, Mugiwara Boy?"

"Yes."

"Then let him help us."

"...ok," Luffy finally answered after long consideration.

"Alright! Inazuma, help this Candy there too!" In a similar way as the previous time, Crocodile was now free.

"Queen Iva, how are we gonna escape from this Level now?"

"I think I have a plan, Inazuma, don't worry," Elga added before the Okama could speak.

"Would you like to share it with us, Elga-san?"

"Well I recently learned a new move with which I can create holes of air. I only need someone to throw me up there, since I need a lot of focus to fly and I don't have it now because of my body's situation," Elga suggested, looking at the roof.

"I can send you there with my ability," Crocodile said.

"Alright! Then let's try this!"

Crocodile kneeled down and touched the ground with his right hand. Then an enormous sand hole was created and Elga, who was standing on top of it, found herself flying towards the direction of the roof. "Technique first!" She shouted, connecting her fists in front of her chest. "Room!" She said and the air started whirling around her, creating a white invisible sphere which enveloped its creator and a piece of the wall. After that Elga unsheathed her katana and made four clear cuts creating a quadrate. Elga, with her free hand, pushed the cut-up wall and replaced it with atmospheric air. As Elga was watching the piece of wall falling down, she felt the cold wind blow into her face.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for? We have a goal to reach," she yelled, smiling to the other pirates below her.

...

When they arrived in the agreed place in Level 5, they saw all the other prisoners of New Kama Land already waiting for them. Luffy immediately recognized Bon Clay, who seemed much better after the dose of tension hormones he received from Emporio Ivankov. He rushed quickly to his friend to thank him and ask him if he was feeling any better. After that all of them decided on a plan and went into action to begin the escape from Impel Down. The plan was basically simple; kick marines' asses while they pass through the five Hells, freeing prisoners on their way to create a ruckus. So they started with Luffy's team, leading the way to the exit and then all the others followed him, giving freedom to other fellow prisoners.

...

Elga's chocolate hair was dancing around her body as the wind blew against her face. She had to use her Devil Fruit ability in order to reach Marineford as soon as possible, where the war was taking place, with the marine ship they successfully stole under the Navy's nose. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the deck of the huge battleship, gazing with the same bored expression at the horizon. The calm sea stretched in all directions, the afternoon sun scattering diamonds across its surface. Seagulls flew above her, carried by the cool ocean breeze. It was indeed a breathtaking view, which made even Elga catch her breath for a while. But then she felt the irony of the atmosphere and returned to her good-old blank look. A war was about to break in which a lot of people will lose their lives. And what's the real meaning behind it? Why does mankind have to destroy everything through wars? Little did she know that there was no way for her to answer these questions, which plagued human minds for centuries. She had to close her tired eyes to rest them for a while as the memories of the previous incidents came like a crazy dream to her mind.

_After their exit from Level 5 Luffy, Crocodile, Elga and Jimbei were running to Level 4 only to discover that a whole bunch of marines were waiting for them. So the four pirates didn't waste any time as they started attacking them. After that they ran to Level 3. There they reunited with Buggy the clown and Mr.3 who were all hiding themselves in a wax creation away from any danger, and finally Mr.1, an old Crocodile's inmate who got sent here after his loss in a fight with Zoro. Luffy's team was about to reach the last Level when they were suddenly attacked by Sadi-chan , the master of Jailer beasts and Saldeath ,the leader of Blugoris. Then Ivankov, who had caught up with them, and Crocodile decided to stay back and fight with those two so as to gain some more time for the rest. Luffy finally reached Level one with Elga and some other prisoners to find Hannyabal waiting for them. This fight didn't take much time as Elga didn't even need to use her Devil Fruit abilities as she took down the said enemy with only one punch. However, the party wasn't ending there as Blackbeard made his move and tried to provoke Luffy into a fight, something that answered Elga's question if he indeed had understood what she advised him back there in Level 6; not to act emotionally. But that wasn't even the best part. The real sault to the wound was the appearance of Magellan. All of them gave quite a fight for some time before they finally reached the exit and successfully stole a marine battleship, as they achieved to cross the main gate and set sail peacefully for Marineford. Although for their great escape, they had to leave Bon Clay behind to trick the marines into opening the gate. It still comes like a nightmare into Elga's ears; the cries of all the other pirates when they learned about Mr.2._

_"Bon-chan! Bon-chan, you were a good friend!"_

_"Bon-chan , why did you have to stay back!"_

"Bon-chaaaaaan!"

"Noooooo! Bon-chan I will always remember you!"

"Don't tell me you are still crying," Elga barked, pissed at Luffy.

"But he was a good friend Elga-chan!" Luffy whined and Elga had to roll her eyes before she turned her head back to the sea in front of her.

Marinford was starting to arise on the horizon. The cries of agony and the strong deadly smell of gunpowder and blood could reach their noses already.

...

Elga knew only one thing; she had to win this fight or at least come alive out of it. She can't die now. Not now and definitely not here. Not before she finds her separated crew members and tastes a bit more adventure.

This was what she was constantly thinking inside her mind every time her own katana crossed Mihawk's. She stayed back to fight him so as to let Luffy save his brother. She turned her head for a while to face all the other people she met a few hours ago at Impel Down. They were all busy once again with their own fights as they all followed the plan; keep busy all the strong enemies until Luffy reaches the executive platform and unlocks Ace's cuffs.

Mihawk didn't waste time and sent another clear cut aiming for Elga's head, but she successfully dodged it, sending her own cut with Haki.

"Silent Death," she murmured and became invisible like the air in the atmosphere, only for her enemy to find her right behind him.

"Tsk, that was a nice one," he commented, cleaning the blood that ran down his cheek. "If it was someone else you could have killed him instantly with this attack but... these games don't work on me."

"Tsk...," it was the only thing Elga worded out, jumping high in the air. "Hi no Tori!" She screamed and made another clear cut which took the shape of a bird. Mihawk lost his coolness for a while as he had to put some more effort to dodge this attack. He noticed that the blade of his sword had turned red and a blow of hot air hit his face.

"What was that," he asked his opponent calmly, obviously interested in this attack.

"Hot air in the shape of bird...," Elga answered back in an isn't-it-obvious tone of voice.

Mihawk was about to make his attack when he saw a pissed Elga jumping high in the air once again, preparing her next move. However, this action of hers proved to be a failed one as Mihawk's experience in swordsmanship let him know exactly what the intensions of the said pirate girl were. As a result, Mihawk appeared behind her while she had her katana lifted in the air and stabbed her in the back. A small cry of shock left Elga's lips as she felt warm liquid run down her back. Mihawk knew very well what he was doing as he stabbed her in the place near her ribs, not causing her any serious damage to her spine.

"W-why...?" Elga had to ask while kneeling on the rocky ground.

"Because you were a worthy opponent... I would like to challenge you some time again in the future," he simply answered, turning to leave. Elga was about to ask something more when she heard Ace and Luffy approaching the place where she was.

"Elga-chan, are you alright? You are bleeding badly!"

"I'm fine Luffy-san... I will survive. I see you managed to free your brother. That's great, now you have to hurry up and run to the ship."

"No one will go anywhere!" A voice was heard and Elga turned her head to face the said man.

"You are admiral Akainu! Ace, take Luffy and run to the ship quickly! He is very strong!"

"Of course, you know it firsthand, Miss Sakura." Akainu taunted her while walking to her place. "And now it will be my own pleasure to arrest you, filthy object," he added, putting pressure with his foot on Elga's wound.

"Tsk…Fuck off! The only dirt I'm seeing here are you and that bastard Jojoba who doesn't even have the guts to come and fight!"

"SHUT UP!" Akainu shouted again, kicking Elga one more time, even harder, as she coughed up blood.

The wind was blowing against the dead bodies, raising all the dust from the ground, which seemed like tiny pieces of glass as they were glistering under the sunrays. In the meantime, Luffy appeared to be busy as he was trying to catch his brother's vivre card.

"And you…," Akainu continued, pointing with his finger at Ace. "You should be ashamed of the blood that is running through your veins. You must die!"

"Do you think so? Bring it on!" Ace said back, taking a fighting pose and turning his hands into flames.

"Ace, no! Take Luffy and get the hell out of here! It's not the time for fights!" Elga tried to keep him from acting emotional like his brother.

"Hmm, then what about I kill your brother?" Akainu directed his lava fist to punch Luffy, who was still trying to catch the vivre card.

And suddenly everyone froze from the sight in front of them. Even the wind turned cold as it blew against the dead body of Ace who was kneeling on the ground, showered in his own blood and buried inside his younger brother's warm hug.

"AAAAACEEEEEEEE!" Luffy's cries of agony could be heard throughout the entire battlefield as everyone stopped fighting and stared shocked at the lifeless body of the Pirate King's son.

Akainu, with his bored expression, didn't waste any more time as he turned to hit Luffy with his Lava Lava fruit. Seeing this, Elga stood up on her feet and ran quickly to save Luffy who still couldn't come to his senses after the shock. As a consequence, Akainu hit Elga, but fortunately the wound wasn't as deep as Ace's. Finally Jimbei came to take those two, but Akainu didn't wait for him to complete his purpose.

Buggy the clown, who watched the scene speechless, rushed to save the three pirates, when he saw a mysterious yellow submarine come out of the sea.

"Bring them here! I'm a doctor!" The captain of the submarine shouted to Buggy, before giving the order to his crewmembers to dive again into the sea with the three pirates safe and sound in it.

**_End of chapter._**

**_So how was it? Pleasee review and let me know what you liked and didn't like. Special thanks of course to BloodyMarryMe for her super duper big help and to everyone who reviewed. Till next time hope you are well :D._**


End file.
